Elena's Revenge
by Mrs.SamSwarek
Summary: AU: Elena and Jeremy were moved to California after their parents died, to live with their aunt. Elena had a terrible sophomore year, so she ran away, back to Mystic Falls. It's a little different but I hope you enjoy! Comments are greatly appreciated and questions will always be answered.


Disclaimer: is the only character that is mine, everything else belongs to it's rightful owner. ~As always, enjoy!

Elena knew that it has always been Damon. Even from the beginning, she just didn't realize it. So it was obvious that when she turned she immediately chose Damon.

Damon was training Elena, and told her to focus all her emotions into one, she chose anger.

A few days later Elena was paise in the boarding house parlor obviously upset.

Damon walks in the room and tries to calm her down. She is fuming with anger, and she is attributing that anger to one year of high school.

When she is some-what calm she tells Damon; "My theology teacher for sophomore year was this huge ass. He embarrassed me during class, marked unnecessary points off on tests and quizzes. "

Damon was upset now to, and in the midst of his anger he said, "Well, do you want to go fix it."

Elena agreed happily, "I'm totally ready for a road trip, we should leave before Stefan finds out so he can't stop us."

They packed their bags and were in Damon's blue Camaro when he asked Elena, "Where to?"

"Watsonville, California," Elena replied never thinking she'd have to go back there ever again.

Damon just drove. He knew that Elena didn't like to dwell in the past, mostly because she didn't have the best childhood. Her parents died when she was a freshman in high school, and she ended up taking care of her younger brother. They moved to California, where their aunt lived. Elena transferred to the catholic high school that she despised and he assumed that was where they were going.

After many days on the road, they finally made it to their destination. The school looked almost deserted but mostly the same. They both cleared the fence in one simple jump, and they were on campus. It was 6:00 in the evening, so hey assumed everyone was gone, but they were wrong. When she got to his classroom she found that he was still there.

With one flawless kick to the door, it slammed open, and metal ricocheted off in every direction. This caused to look up. "Remember me?" Elena asked.

"Of course I do, that was rude of you to break my door like that." And seeing Damon walk in the door he said, "and I see you've brought a friend."

Elena walked up to Damon, kissed him, intertwined their fingers and said, "This is Damon , he is my boyfriend."

Several moment of silence went by until Damon whispered in Elena's ear, "Want to see something funny?"

Before she could respond Damon was already at the door and had popped out the dent and fixed the metal frame with his hand.

The look on Mr. Dan's face was priceless. He was at a loss for words.

Suddenly remembering all the crap had put her through, her fangs came out, and Damon had to partially restrain her. At this point was completely freaked out. A lightbulb clicked in 's head and he suddenly realized why Elena was back. A smug smirk crossed his face. Damon became furious and let Elena go. Elena suddenly went into animal mode and began attacking . After a few moments of letting Elena have her fun Damon gently pulled Elena away. was in a horrible condition so Damon bit into his wrist and gave him only a few drops of blood so he would remain conscious.

Elena went back at , this time Elena had a plan and she wanted answers. She had no intention of stopping until she was satisfied. In one fluid motion, channeling her vampire strength, Elena slammed 's desk out of the way.

"Why did you embarrass me so many times in front of my friends, during class?" Elena asked, trying very hard to remain somewhat calm, as she stood in front of the man she despised so much.

"You were so cocky, and thought you knew everything, I was showing you that you didn't, and embarrassing you was just a plus."

"That was not a smart thing to say," Damon said while smirking, just as Elena slapped across the face.

After about a half hour of this, ended up with a broken nose, a couple black eyes, and a busted lip.

Elena felt sorta guilty because he looked pretty bad. She sunk to the floor and began sobbing. Damon wrapped her in his arms and convinced her that she did what she had to, in order for her to move on. Elena wanted to make some of it better so she gave him a little bit of her blood and used her compulsion to make him forget that they were there. She told him that a couple of guys came in and robbed him, he tried to stop them, but he got beat up. repeated this in a monotone voice, feeling satisfied Elena walked out. When they were back in Damon's car, he turned and asked her, "You feel better now?"

"Much better, thank you," Elena responded and kissed Damon passionately. They headed out and back to Mystic Falls, Virginia.


End file.
